


Walk Another Road

by surrenderdammit



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble Collection, Dragons, F/M, Infidelity, Näcken, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Alcohol Consumption, Sirens, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, allusions to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection in which our Wanderer walks other roads. Mostly AU and AR drabbles with KenKao pairing that were originally posted on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains drabbles (in no form of order what-so-ever) I have posted on my FFNet, LJ, DeviantArt and .moon accounts. 
> 
> Originally posted on LJ 6th August 2009.

Have you ever met someone who sets your heart running at a pace that almost hurts, just by looking in you direction? Have you ever seen someone whose smirk, grin or smile – just lips in general – makes your breath catch in your throat?

" _You can't hide from me, little one."_

And have you ever encountered someone whose features, whose personality (in his case, it'd be in plural, but we're keeping this strictly hypothetic, right?), charms you while simultaneously drives you insane? Insane by the inability to resist, insane by the utter  _frustration_  of what this  _someone_  causes you to feel by merely  _existing._

" _You liked that, didn't you? Mm, yes, you did. You taste as sweet as you look, cornered like this, kitten."_

Well, whether you've met this someone or not, I think I know someone who has met that person.

" _Squirming like that won't help you, you know. Though I find it rather…pleasurable…"_

If you ask someone about me, I think they'd probably say I'm rather ordinary, despite the fact that I'm an orphan teenager teaching at my father's old dojo while balancing out school and social life.

Alright, I'm not that ordinary.

But I'm a good girl; they'd definitely tell you that.

" _Yes, moan for me, my sweet, let me hear my name from those lips…"_

I do my homework; I work my share to keep money in the bank and food on my table. I keep in shape and my life has been steady. Lonely, but steady. I'm safe like this, I'm lucky to have what I have. I help whenever I can, I help whoever I can, I  _do_  whatever I can to help.

Yes, people would definitely say I'm a good girl.

" _I'm afraid you'll have to stop that, little one, or this'll end too quickly for my liking."_

They  _would,_  but I'm not so sure they  _should._

" _Impatient, are we?"_

So, have you ever met that someone who drives you insane?

" _I guess the kitchen counter will have to do for now, my love, and don't you dare blame me. You delicious little tease."_

I have, you know.

And I'm not letting him go.


	2. Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 1st September 2009.

She had beaten him – Kenshin, he said his name was – in an airhockey game, laughing at his drunkish mutters of defeat and feeling quite tipsy herself. It didn't help that he offered the last of his whiskey as a price for her victory, and once she had downed the burning liquid, she was as unsteady on her feet as him.

Leaning against the couch, she tried to steady herself as he went to discard himself of the now empty whiskey bottle, laughing and making slurred conversation with the other guests as he went. She admired him from where she stood, silently praising his beautiful long hair – ruby red and silky in appearances. It went well with his handsome – almost pretty – face and lean frame. And, she added with a grin, his very… _cute_  butt, in those tight denim jeans. She remembered him mentioning something about practicing kendo himself when she had revealed her father had left her a dojo, but couldn't be quite sure if it had been to keep the conversation going or to impress her. Right now, though, she really didn't care. Kenshin was gorgeous, kendo or not.

"I'm going out for some air, how about it?" he suggested upon his sudden return, making her yelp in surprise and almost fall backwards over the couch in an act of startled unbalance. Laughing, he snuck an arm around her wait to steady her and it took her a few moments to remember what he'd said – those exotic eyes of his were quite distracting. She could've sworn they had flashed golden before, when he was losing in airhockey quite badly, but then again, she wasn't all that sober and it was night already… Shaking her head, she smiled and nodded. Some fresh air would do her good right about now, she reasoned.

"Mm," he hummed happily, leading her outside on the small balcony of the apartment they were at. Miaso's boyfriend Aoshi lived here; it was a sort of moving-in party although it had already been a month. It showed in every room that Miaso had had enough time to leave her own touch in the place; the only thing that really stood out was the airhockey table that Aoshi had insisted on buying. Apparently the boys – Aoshi, Kenshin and Sano – had a rather vicious war going on with that game. She couldn't wait to throw her victory over Kenshin in their faces the moment an opportunity arose.

"Aah, wonderful," Kenshin sighed, leaning against the rail and gazing out over the neighborhood. She titled her head, watching him and trying to think of something to say; anything to start a conversation. The sound of a door slamming closed and a key turning in a lock made her spin around a bit too fast; almost losing her footing as her head protested and her eyes swam.

An amused chuckle from Kenshin steadied her, and she resisted the urge to blush. "Seems like they locked us out, huh?" he said as she glared daggers through the balcony door's window at a certain smiling Weasel.  _I'll get you for this, Miaso!_  she hissed in her mind, imagining ways of possible revenge fueled by the whiskey and numerous of drinks she'd consumed that evening.

"Argh, this isn't fair!" she huffed, turning around to meet the amused gaze of her fellow outcast expelled from the party. He hadn't moved an inch.

Sighing, she moved closer to the railing and jumped up to sit on it, biting her lower lip as she turned to dangle her legs over the ground several feet underneath.

"You better be careful," Kenshin frowned, making her grin cheekily while swinging her legs a bit freer. He just shook his head and resumed staring straight forward, a smile tugging at his lips that she really, really liked. He looked good when he smiled.

"So, where do you come from?" she asked, realizing the only thing she knew about him was his name and the possible story about having trained kendo at some point in his life. She didn't even know how old he was.

"I'm from Kyoto," he said, grinning. "I'm really just visiting for a while."

For some reason, her heart sank until it felt like it was lying somewhere at the bottom of her stomach. She cursed his charms; it really  _wasn't_ fair!

"Oh," was all she managed before she had to swallow, shake her head, and start over. "That's why I haven't heard so much about you. I just recently became friends with Aoshi through Miaso, you see. And while Sano and I go back a few years, I don't see him that often…"

She trailed off, not really knowing where to lead the conversation. He didn't seem to mind.

"Really?" he sounded amused, and she felt a slight tug of suspicion. "I've heard quite a lot about you, Kamiya Kaoru."

He'd pushed himself off the railing and closed the distance between them with a few steps as he spoke. She didn't move, feeling her eyes widen ever so slightly, but found she really didn't mind his proximity. When his arms snuck around her waist and pulled her backwards though, she shrieked in surprise and flailed her arms around wildly; feeling herself slide off the railing to be pressed against his flat chest.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed, embarrassed despite the effect of alcohol that tended to make her rather immune to awkward situations. She could feel his laughter vibrate against her back and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine that made her stop complaining.

"I don't want you to fall," he explained, letting go as she'd steadied herself much to her disappointment. He made his way around her and settled himself down on the ground, with the balcony railing as support for his back. She stared down at him, blushing at the blatant way he eyed her bare legs. She wondered if her skirt was short enough for him to see anything underneath it, but by the way he smirked, she knew it was.

Quickly, she was seated on the floor before him and blushing madly. She really wanted to kiss him, she realized, feeling the blood in her veins hum at the prospect.  _Can he feel the tension? Maybe it's just me…gosh, how much have I been drinking?!_

Her thoughts were cut short when they both seemed to lean closer, breathing damp against each other's skin before she swallowed and closed the remaining gap with a swift move forward. The press of her soft lips against his encouraged him to pull her closer; setting her balance off so she almost fell to straddle him lap in a heap. She didn't mind, as the electricity that seared through her body at the contact with his mouth and skin left her trembling and eager to explore what more he had to offer her senses. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, and she willingly climbed into his lap in search for more contact; more of  _anything_  to keep her mind reeling and her blood boiling.

The creek of a door opening and the delighted giggle of her friend snapped her out of the pleasant delirium Kenshin created with the stroke of his tongue and feel of his wandering hands against her skin.

"Getting along quite nicely, are we? Sorry for disturbing!" Miaso slurred happily, winking at them before addressing her alone. "Anyway, Kaoru, I need you to get in here. I'm taking photos and I need one of you  _inside_  the flat! With your mouth unoccupied so you may say cheese!"

And with that, she left the door open, no doubt in search for more victims. Miaso tended to get ideas quite abruptly; it had a lot to do with impulses, she assumed.

"Wow, that was awkward…" she mumbled, still staring at the open door as she couldn't quite yet make herself meet his eyes. She knew they would be absolutely gorgeous, and making out with the door open wasn't on the top of her list despite knowing Miaso probably had snapped a few shots of her compromising position already.

"Mmm, I dunno," he mumbled against her neck, making her shiver as she finally turned her head to face him. "I quite enjoyed it."

She couldn't disagree, and quickly gave up on the battle to keep her modesty in favor of enjoying a moment she rarely encountered. A pleased smirk stretched her lips and in a rather uncharacteristic move she left his lap and flashed him a teasing grin before disappearing inside the flat.

He wasn't far behind.

"Great! Kenshin, Kaoru; get over there! We're taking a group picture!" Miaso exclaimed loudly over the beat of music that had seemed to have faded to the beat of Kaoru's heart as she'd kissed Kenshin. She hadn't really been aware of it playing until now, as she moved closer to the stereo and watched her friends sway to the beat.

Figures he'd rob all of her attention; the smug bastard.

"Smile for the camera Kaoru," he murmured in her ear, arms around her waist and tugging her down in his lap on the crowded couch. "This is a night to remember."

She thought so too, but happily accepted the crimson drink handed to her by someone to her far left. Taking a sip, she thought it tasted like candy. Then again, she'd stopped being able to detect any taste of alcohol in her drinks hours ago. She hoped it wasn't too strong, turning her head to kiss his cheek at his rather sweet comment.

"Indeed," she replied, winking as the camera's flash went off and the moment was captured. The people started moving again, but he was warm, and she really didn't feel like moving at the moment. And those eyes, they really were captivating, she mused.

"Tell me about yourself," she ordered, titling her head and completely enjoying the way his hands slid across her thigh and lower back. A flush of content and female pride adorned her cheeks at the distinctive bulge in his pants, poking at her behind invitingly. It had her heart racing and she bit her lip in response.

He chuckled, pausing his hands to grip her and move her higher up in his lap. "Quite demanding, aren't you?"

"Well," she reasoned, taking a gulp of the sweet tasting drink still in her hand. "You did say you'd heard a lot about me. So it'll only be fair, right?"

"Really? How do I know I've heard the truth of you then, Kaoru?" he questioned with a teasing grin, making her frown. He seemed to enjoy taunting quite a lot, this one.

"Because you probably heard it from Aoshi or Sano, and while Aoshi doesn't lie, Sano is horrible at it. You'd have to be dumb to be fooled by him," she countered, offering him the drink with a raised brow. He took a sip as she held the glass, and with a giggle, she titled it further to have his eyes widen in alarm as he choked on the sweet liquid.

"Payback," she replied to his half-hearted glare as he coughed, making him snort in amusement.

"Alright," he said after a few moments. "You want to know about me?" She nodded. "Well, I don't know what to say, so why don't you tell me what you want to know?"

"How old are you?" She took another sip. This drink was really good, she mused.

"28," he replied, making her blink in startled surprise. He sure didn't look it.

"Oh." But she guessed it didn't really matter. If he was a friend of Aoshi, he couldn't be bad; the man was picky with his friends. "What do you do? Work? Study?"

"Work." He smiled, tracing her knee with his fingertips and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm a businessman, you could say."

"Mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes for a bit. She missed his kisses. Setting the drink onto the coffee table, she nudged him gently. "Do you want a beer?"

He looked up from her shoulder, brow raised in question. "Finished with the interrogation already?"

"Asking questions gets boring," she replied as she got up, assuming he'd follow. "I prefer getting to know someone through conversation. Not, as you put it, interrogation."

"Really? We seem to have things in common then, Kaoru."

"Besides attraction?"

He nodded. "Besides attraction."

And he did follow, trailing after her through the crowded living room out into the hall and further on into the kitchen, holding her hand. The room was empty, the small table unoccupied but littered with empty bottles and plastic glasses. She tugged her hand free to open the fridge, eying the few bottles of beer left. To think Sano's supply had been reduced to this!

"You want a bottle or a can?" she asked, turning her head in time to see him settle down in one of the chairs. He shrugged and she took two cans, opening them with practiced ease while closing the fridge with her elbow. Walking over, she took a seat in his lap once again. It looked so very inviting, she mused, rather pleased when his arm snuck around her waist even before she settled.

"Cheers!" she chirped, raising her beer to meet his before taking a deep gulp, mind fuzzy and body heavy. Her movements were lazy, she noted, compared to the fast beat of music in the other room.

"Will you be staying here for the night?" he asked, casually. Her heart skipped a beat, she thought, but that was okay. She blamed it on nerves.

"Yeah, I hadn't planned on being able to take the bus home tonight. I promised Miaso to get completely smashed tonight," she explained, eying the grin stretching his lips. "Why?"

"I'll be staying too," he replied, stroking her inner thigh. She swallowed, cheeks flushed by more than warmth and alcohol. "And I want to see you in the morning, sober."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped, pouting at his amused grin. It had sounded like an insult, but he looked so good…

"I'd like to take you out for breakfast," he explained after a few moments, fingers slipping dangerously close to her core as they teased along the edge of her skirt. "The fridge here is emptied to make place for the booze, and I'd like to get to know you. Conversation, remember?"

She gulped, feeling herself tremble at his gentle ministrations and charming words. He'd already placed his beer on the table, and she quickly followed suit; slamming it onto the wooden surface before she dropped it.

He's lucky, she mused as his hand cupped her through her panties; drawing a moan from her lips before he swallowed it with his mouth.

He might score tonight.


	3. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 9th June 2009.

"You know," Kaoru said, taking his attention from the cheesy chic-flick playing on her new TV. "It's called a 'crush' for a reason."

He blinked for a moment before smiling sadly. "Yeah, but Tomoe…Tomoe was…more than a crush."

She returned his grimace – for it didn't count as a smile – and squeezed his hand. She didn't know how the older woman could've even considered turning this man down when she, herself, would give anything to be in her shoes. No, she didn't understand her and she damned her time and time again in her head for leaving him heartbroken for her to deal with. He wasn't the only one in love, after all, and it made things complicated. Like how he had appeared at her doorstep, crashed in her couch and leaned into her, borrowing warmth. Sighing, she kept silent of her discomfort out of consideration of the poor man; he knew nothing of her feelings, after all. Silly, dense man.

Out loud, she mumbled a reply to his broken statement. "I know," she said. Lending her shoulder for his suddenly too heavy head, she closed her eyes. One-sided love was a bitch.

 


	4. Types

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 13th June 2009. Follow-up to the drabble "Crush".

"I can't believe they didn't card you," Kenshin shouted over the loud, beating music, his voice tinted with disbelief but his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And I can't believe they carded  _me._  I'm twenty eight for crying out loud!"

Kaoru giggled, barely heard over the club's noise, and downed her third drink in the span of thirty minutes. "Still, the look on his face when he saw your age…that was priceless!"

He sighed at her obvious glee, taking a sip of his beer to distract himself from how she was leaning over the small, rounded table to peer up at his face with smiling eyes. The way it complimented her sparkly-blue top's low cut and her enticing cleavage was very distracting, so he carefully turned his head away to observe the mass of sweating bodies – jumping to a beat that vibrated through his body due to its heavy bass – in order to keep himself in check. It didn't work, since he clearly saw her out of the corner of his eye making a familiar, teasing pout.

It had been three weeks since Tomoe's rejection, yet he felt little guilt for admiring his friend across the table, stealing heated glances every now and then as she observed him with a grin. She had been by his side almost constantly as he recovered unnervingly fast. He hadn't until recently realized that the reason why was none other than her, sitting across the table, and he had never felt more stupid than that moment of silent revelation a few days prior to their current outing. It was so  _obvious._

She had made things clear to him when she'd come barging into his small apartment and announced she had cancelled his business trip with Aoshi this weekend (and rescheduled it for the next instead), proclaiming his need to let loose and forget his worries on a night out with his friends. The fact that she had gone as far as to persuade Aoshi to postpone a business trip (which was close to impossible, but he had yet to make her spill her secret as to  _how_  she'd done it) and, apparently, missed quite a few classes to visit him and make sure he ate had done funny things with his heart and he suddenly  _knew_  why the first person that flashed through his mind as Tomoe had turned him down was Kamiya Kaoru.

And now, here she was, alone by their table after they both had been abounded by a rooster head and an overly smug fox in favor of using dancing as an excuse to grope shamelessly. He found himself wishing he'd followed, dragging Kaoru along to take proper advantage of the situation. But he had hesitated, not yet drunk enough to allow his instincts and impulses to rule. Now he had consumed enough beers, and even a few Jägermister shots to go with them, to feel his mind lighten and smile grow goofy. He turned his head towards his suddenly silent companion to be met with twinkling, blue eyes and a smile that meant she was up to something.

"Point someone out," she said, making him blink in confusion. She laughed at his expression before continuing. "Come on! Point someone out in the crowd, someone you want to forget  _her_  with! I want to know what your type is!"

At her explanation he blushed, unused to such boldness, but didn't have time to reply before she interrupted him. "Like that girl over there? See? The blonde one?" she said, pointing at a young woman clad in a revealing dress and high stilettos. He winced as she bumped into a few people on her way over to the bar, obviously too drunk to walk straight.

"No, not her," he said, taking another sip of beer and eying her  _delicious_  pout. "That's not my type at all."

"A red-head then?" she asked, seeming eager to find out. "Or a brunette?"

He felt that he would be cruel if he didn't satisfy her curiosity, so he placed his beer on the table and met her slightly dazed eyes with a grin.

"No,  _you_  are my type, Kaoru."

_**Exactly** _ _my type._


	5. Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 9th June 2009.

"Come on Kaoru!" Misao hissed excitedly, nudging her violently in her ribs. "Go say something to him!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, doing her best to dodge her friend's sharp elbow. "Like what, Misao?"

"I don't know!" she squealed, hugging her arm close to her chest when she kept avoiding her friendly poking. "Something like 'Excuse me, I think I dropped something…MY JAW!!'"

"Geez Misao! That's like the worst pick-up line  _ever!_ " Kaoru exclaimed, appalled at the thought of anyone using it in conversation. "Besides, I have a look-but-don't-touch policy when it comes to random, gorgeous men at the mall."

"Even red-haired, purple-eyed Sex Gods?"

" _Especially_  those."

"Aww!" Misao pouted, but the twinkle in her green eyes betrayed any belief of her giving in. Her next words confirmed it. "Too bad you're going to break it!"

"And what makes you say that, huh?" she shot back, titling her head. "You have no favors to call in and those puppy-eyes only works on Aoshi."

The smug smirk spreading on her friend's lips made her frown, and she was almost afraid for her answer.

"Because, my dear Kaoru, he's coming over here and he's looking  _straight_  at  _you_."

Kaoru's head snapped to the side and her eyes widened as she stared in the direction of the gorgeous red-head she had spotted earlier.  _Oh shit,_  was all her mind managed to process when she met the heated gaze of narrowed, violet eyes flecked with melting amber.

For once, Misao might be right.

 


	6. Road Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 7th June 2009. Written with Swedish laws in mind concerning driver's license, where you have to be 16 to start practising to drive and 18 to get the license. The legal age of being an instructor, private or not, for the one practising to drive is 24. It matches the laws in Japan, except the 24 years old age limit for which I could find no information. I hope I'm not confusing anyone :)
> 
> PS// The above info is taken from Wiki mostly, after I posted this story first. It's not up to date.

It had finally clicked. She finally  _knew_  what had been wrong, because now she could feel how very  _right_  this was. If only she had listened to the little voice telling her she should do it in the reverse order (proper teacher first, Sano later), then she might've been saved some embarrassment. However, at the moment, she wouldn't allow herself to dwell on past mistakes; she had things to learn.  _Lots_  of things.

And she had to concentrate while doing it, as well.

Which was very, very hard.

"So, you slowly push down on the accelerator while slowly letting up on the clutch."

"Err, and this is the clutch, right?"

"No, that's the break. Over there—yeah, that's the one."

"Right; push and let up. Push and let up."

The car made a humming noise as she started it, and she felt a shiver of excitement go through her. Pushing a bit too hard –  _the damn thing was way too sensitive_ – the engine roared and she winced. The man beside her barely moved a muscle, just smiled encouragingly _(gorgeously)_  when she glanced his way.  _Oh that is_ _ **not**_ _helping!_

"You're doing well, Kamiya-san! Now, take it easy, and when you feel the engine catch up and pull, you let go of the clutch. Slowly. Don't worry; you'll feel when it's time."

Clenching her teeth, a sarcastic ' _right'_  barely made it through and she supposed –  _hoped_  – it was less than a mutter to his ears. She didn't want to seem rude.

Focusing on the task at hand, again, she tried her best to follow the driving teacher's instructions. He had been nothing but friendly and patient ever since they met for her first lesson earlier – her only complaint would be how unfairly charming and  _stunning_  he was. Had she not had enough faith in her self-control after dealing with Sagara Sanosuke's distractingly  _infuriating_  self for several years, she might've bolted at first sight. There was no way this man could  _not_  be a danger in traffic when teaching young, red-blooded teenage girls how to drive in the seat a few inches away. He was just too much of a distraction, and not for the first time, Kamiya Kaoru thanked her intense training and meditating history.

The car jumped forward in a jerky motion as she finally got started and she let out a squeal of excitement. The chuckle coming from her teacher made her cheeks heat up and the noise died in her throat. She was a  _horrible_  driver, and he should probably be forewarned if he hadn't figured it out already.

"Err, sorry, Himura-san. I'm pretty bad at this…"

How she managed to remember to change gears when he flashed another one of those smiles was a mystery, so she quickly looked away to save herself from more embarrassment. Despite being in the middle of an empty parking lot –  _devoid of trees and ditches_  – it wouldn't surprise her if she managed to drive straight into a tree right then and there anyway.

"Oh but you've only just started, Kamiya-san. It'll get better with time, that it will!"

Her blush deepened and she frowned, an almost sullen tone entering her voice as she replied. "I've been 'training' for a year, Himura-san." Making a jerky left-turn, she kept her eyes trained on the space in front of her. Her grip of the steering wheel made her knuckles turn white. "You can hardly call that 'just getting started'."

"Oro?" he exclaimed, sounding uncomfortable.  _Serves him right._  "Who was it that instructed you?"

Slowing down – which she hadn't thought possible since she had practically been crawling forward – Kaoru rolled her eyes and snorted at the thought of Sano and his manic driving. "A friend of mine. He made a bet with his girlfriend that I wouldn't be able to go to a real driving school. I'm starting to think he might actually win this bet, that stupid rooster head."

She didn't add that the reason she thought she would probably fail was because of her continuously losing battle of control when it came to the dashingly handsome teacher assigned to deal with her poor skills.

"And how old is this friend?" A red brow was arched when she spared him a glance, the questioning look in his purple eyes sending a shiver down her spine and making the car speed forward in a jerk before she quickly caught herself. Himura didn't react, merely waited for an answer.

"Old enough," she replied, quite puzzled herself. She chose to omit the fact that Sano acted like a 15 year old boy whose testosterone level was ten times higher than his IQ (which would explain why he acted so stupid, when he really wasn't that dense – it simply was the hormones clouding his judgment).

"A sixteen year old girl hangs out with twenty-four year olds?" he pressed on, sounding skeptical. She winced, realizing what he was doing. Sano might have a license, but he was only nineteen; he wasn't allowed, by law, to act as an instructor until he was twenty-four.

"I'm seventeen," she corrected, trying to stall and maybe distract. It didn't work.

"And I'm twenty-eight. Now—" he retorted with a dismissing wave of his hand, but before he could continue she cut him off with a gasp. Her head jerked in his direction, her blue eyes wide in surprise and the car died with a pathetic whine from the abused engine. Leaning over, he turned the key to shut off the ignition and raised a brow, looking a bit too amused for his own good. She tried to ignore how close it was, and it wasn't working.  _Dammit._

"TWENTY-EIGHT?!" she shirked, causing him to wince slightly. "B-but you don't look a day over twenty!!"

Of course, she knew he had to be over twenty-four, but honestly, it hadn't crossed her mind. He just looked so young; he  _had_  to be lying, right?

"Thank you, Kamiya-san," he replied, humor evident in his smooth voice as he bowed his head lightly. "I have learned to take it as a compliment, although it keeps getting me into trouble when I am dragged out to participate in the nightlife."

She couldn't help but giggle, imagining what it would be like to still get carded at twenty-eight.

"You're the opposite of Sano then! He's just nineteen but gets into any place he wants, the big oaf!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes and grinning. As she paused, she sent him a pointed look as she eyed him. "With you, it's probably the hair and well, your face – it's too pretty. You're kinda short too. Doesn't help the whole 'maturity look', you know?"

It wasn't until he titled his head back a laughed out loud that she realized what she'd said and to  _who._  She barely knew this man, and already she was insulting him! Sinking through the stiff, worn leather seat would be great  _just about now._

"Well, that explains it," he said with a grin once his laughter died down. "If a nineteen Sanosuke taught you how to drive, it's no wonder you're itching to just press down on the accelerator, now is it? I believe I speak from experience, that I do."

She gaped at him, surprised. "You know Sano?!"

"Oh, yes, I had the unfortunate pleasure to be his examiner and—"

"—I knew it!! I knew the examination had to be biased to let that idiot get a license!" Suddenly her situation didn't seem as dark anymore, should this strange red-head be her examination as well. Surely she would pass! Then she paused, taking in his slight built and mentally compared it to Sano. She frowned. "Wait, he didn't  _threaten_ you into a decision, did he?"

"Ah, he did not, Miss Kamiya," he replied, smiling. She blushed at his apparent amusement, once again aware that this man was a stranger, despite the new revelation of his relationship with Sano. "He was, in fact, quite a competent driver once he put his mind to it. And I'm sure you are as well, Miss Kamiya, that I am! So, let's get to it!"

She groaned at his enthusiasm, turning away to drop her head against the steering wheel with a thud. She heard him exclaim her name in surprise, but ignored him in favor of bumping her head a few extra times for good measure. Taking a deep breath, she sat up straight and faced him with a bright smile. This was no time to doubt her abilities; one good looking man would not stand in the way of getting her license! Nu-huh!

"Please call me Kaoru, Kamiya-san reminds me too much of my father!" she chirped, turning back to face the steering wheel again and switch on the ignition. A few stuttered protests were heard before the roar of the engine momentarily drowned them out.

The faster she got to driving properly, she faster she would be away from his company. Easy, right?


	7. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 2nd June 2009. Warning; might be a bit confusing. Don't think too much. Explanation at the end of the drabble.

**.Time.**

Living in the present, you go back to change the past. In doing so, the present you disappear, replaced by the past you as it adapts to the new path. The future you will be a stranger, for the changes you made, affects every day you exist after them. And the present you can never coexist with neither past nor future.

However, the past, present and future are not concepts which can fully be explained by logic. It's like trying to explain what makes a second a second, a minute a minute, and  _why_  it is so. If humans put a name on it, a label if you may, then what was it  _before_? Does measuring time make it pass? Did time exist when no one was around to live it? Actually, when it comes down to it, what  _is_  time?

Kamiya Kaoru didn't know, which is why, she didn't think twice.

But can you change what you don't know? Can something that has already happened truly be  _changed_ , or are you only taking a detour? Because doesn't time exists anywhere, anytime, anyhow? And doesn't this mean that whatever happens in the future, will happen one way or another?

Ironically, only time will tell.

**.Present.**

She had never meant to do it; had never planned for it, neither truly wished for it. It was just so, that an opportunity had presented itself and she had acted upon logic. Within less than a second, the decision had been made and she'd been powerless to stop the consequences. Watching as it all unfolded, helpless and silently resigned to this twist of fate, Kamiya Kaoru had cried.

She wished she could've said that the tears were ones of relief, that she was happy. She wished she could make herself sound noble, even if it was just in her mind, in these final moments before everything was sealed. Done. Finished.

But she couldn't.

Truly, she was a selfish creature. A pathetic, crying mess of a tomboy. It was all for the best, however; selfishness and weakness aside. Her logic remained solid; the only thing she could hold on to as her world disrupted in pain.

For what had she to offer, that Yukishiro Tomoe didn't already have doubled?

What could she give, that Tomoe hadn't already given? That Tomoe wouldn't have given?

Surely, if things had gone differently in time, Himura Kenshin would be happy. He would've been at peace by the time they were supposed to meet; not a broken, wandering man as time had first told. So she swallowed her scream – because the pain was unbearable, but worth it in the end – and chose to look at him one last time. Surely, she could be granted that one last wish?

Her life, for  _hers_.

Her life, for  _his._

Time shuddered, twisted and stopped the moment Kamiya Kaoru drew her last breath, between  _her_  and  _him_. Funny, she mused. The sword pierced her heart.

**.Past.**

It was over, the Revolution.

No more blood, no more pain, no more  _swords._

Finally, it was  _no more._

Although it was hard to believe, he had never felt such a strong need to actually  _believe_  anyway.

But Tomoe was there. And everything would be fine, eventually. They would just have to disappear somewhere, maybe to their old cottage, and wait until the storm gave way for calm once more. Maybe they would have a kid, or two. He wanted a daughter. Someone with her hair, and her eyes.

If only he'd known  _her_ name, the woman who saved his wife – who saved  _his life_  – he would've named the child by her. Somehow, he was certain it would've been a beautiful name.

Looking up at the bright blue summer skies, he silently thanked whatever deity's arms she had left to bless him with a second chance and moved on, down the dirt road.

He had a lot of walking to do today, but he didn't know it would continue on for years.

**.Future.**

Time had gone by fast.

He had lost count on how many cities he'd seen, how many villages he'd passed. But now, he found himself back in a city he'd always liked. Somehow, his feet always walked him here every now and then. He never had a destination in mind, but whenever he walked these streets, he wished he had. He wished so bad, actually, that he sometimes started looking. Searching. So he found himself asking, like any other time he came around here, that surely, there would be a place here he would like to visit?

The river, maybe. He's always liked it there. It was peaceful, quiet. Something he hadn't had for years, something he didn't really deserve. The few months with  _her_  had made him realize, such a life wasn't for him. He wanted it, wanted it  _really bad_ , but he just  _couldn't._

The blood had been too fresh, the wounds had been too deep.

 _He_  had needed time and  _she_  hadn't had it.

But time had gone by fast.

"Hitokiri Battousai! At long last, I've found you! Your two months of bloodshed in the streets ends tonight! Prepare yourself!"

But at this moment, it stopped.

Because he  _knew_  that face, he  _knew_ those summer sky eyes.

And he  _knew_  where he wanted to go.

"Oro?!"

But for now, he needed to know why a girl challenged Hitokori Battousai with a wooden sword in the middle of the night.

**.The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The following stuff is copy-pasted from the old update)
> 
> I have a feeling I'll be writing a sequel for this (although, that's what I feel about almost all my drabbles...-sigh-). Anyway....
> 
> This was actually just a time travel fic where Kaoru goes back in time to change the past, and when she does, she disappears from her present time.
> 
> Instead she appears when Tomoe is about to die and she saves Tomoe from getting killed by Kenshin, and she does this by jumping in between them at the right moment.
> 
> Then she dies, and ceases to exist "in the past", although her child-self that was alive during that time still lives (without any idea what's happened) and life goes on and the story repeats itself - only, Tomoe is alive.
> 
> And becuase I don't think Kenshin would so easily find peace after the revolution, I made him go wandering anyway after some time with Tomoe. They met during a time of pain and need and I like to believe Kaoru is really the one meant for him (I don't hate Tomoe, really; she was a wonderful person, even if I have a few negative opinions...-hides-).
> 
> So...he wanders, now without guilt of having killed the woman he loved and he meets Kaoru again.
> 
> But this Kaoru is not the same as the one who died; this Kaoru is the child that lived after the Revolution and up until the time that the future Kaoru (the one who died) went back in time.
> 
> So, she doesn't know what's happened. But Kenshin remembers her, the moment she jumped between his blade and Tomoe, and well...they probably have a connection through time one way or another. I won't go into detail about the actual time travels since well...trying to explain it can be a real headache XD
> 
> I'm sorry if this just made you more confused. English isn't my first language and when it comes to things like this I find it a bit hard to properly express myself XD


	8. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 25th July 2009. Set in the original RK Universe.

"I just wanted…I wanted to make sure," Kenshin mumbled into her hair, nuzzling her neck in a way she had never even imagined. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire – burning and flaming red – while her heart thumped hard enough to hurt.

"Wha--?" she began, having woken mere seconds ago to her sliding door slamming open and strong arms embracing her in a tight, familiar hold that she had yet to struggle against. He murmured calming nonsense in her ear to slow her erratic breathing, to assure her it was alright. But he didn't know. He didn't know his mere presence made her nervous, didn't know his touch made her whole being shiver in pleasure. It must be a dream, she thought, but his desperate ki and unfaltering grip told her otherwise. No time to feel uncomfortable, she reasoned. He wanted comfort, and he had come to her.

"Kenshin," she whispered, sneaking her arms around his waist and bringing him closer still. Heavy breath tickled her ear as all energy seemed to escape him; his body now boneless inside her gentle embrace. She didn't know what this meant, and as his warmth burned her exposed skin and dampened her loose strands of hair, she didn't care.

"Kaoru, sweet, sweet Kaoru," she heard, his voice rough and quiet in the night. "Living, breathing…Kaoru."

She understood now.

She had suspected something was off on the island, had taken notice of his appearance and his unnatural weakness. Her supposed death had left more scars than she had ever thought possible. She still didn't know how she felt about it, but she knew, oh she knew, how much it made her cry. Seeing Kenshin like this – starved, weak, wounded and broken – made her stomach twist into knots as she doubled over in silent agony.

But now, he was here, after so many days of only watching, fake smiling and obvious avoiding. He hadn't wanted to face her, probably. Hadn't wanted to show her a festering wound of past and present injuries. But she wasn't blind, and she wasn't afraid. She loved him, every scar, every wound and every fault. Despite the distance he tried to keep between them.

"Kenshin, I'm here."

Now, though, he was in her arms.

"I'll always be here."

Finally.

"Always."

He was where he belonged.


	9. Fast Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 21st June 2009. Inspired by the song "Fast Car" with Tracy Chapman.

He lived alone, in a cheap flat with four different layers of wallpaper on his walls and mysterious spots on the yellowing ceiling. The few windows faced the other building; grey, dirty bricks with various kinds of graffiti forming crude words. They were near impossible to open, having rusted shut, but he didn't mind; the air was thick of fumes of traffic, garbage and  _misery._

It wasn't much, but preferable to sleeping on the streets.

The block he lived in wasn't the safest, but less dangerous than one might think upon first glance. The people here weren't  _bad;_  they were failures, quitters or just down on their luck. He didn't know which label he fitted under, but guessed it didn't really matter. No one really judged here, because they were, essentially, all the same. And if they did, who should he care?

If it mattered, he wouldn't be stuck here.

He worked at a convenience store for most hours of the day, even during weekends. All the money he earned that he wouldn't need for rent, food and the occasional new clothing he put away with his savings. For what, he didn't know. Maybe to one day get out of here, start over again, but he didn't know when. Something was still missing, so he stayed. And waited.

.

She moved in to the apartment next door, alone. A short, old man he didn't recognize had followed her as she carried a heavy box through the door. He stayed in the doorframe, and when she returned, he dropped a key in her hand and left. He'd watched the older man leave from the crack of his own door, but found his eyes drawn to the girl.

She was young, really young.

Too young.

He wondered what she was doing  _here_ , and opened his door fully. He greeted her with a smile, noting her sad eyes, her lonely smile in return. Welcome, he's said without really meaning it. She didn't belong here, he could tell. Behind the worn clothes, the messy hair and hollow cheeks was a child.

Or so he'd thought.

They became…friends. He helped her unpack, helped her cook when he realized she could not make even toast taste edible. He showed her the way to school, surprised that she owned a car of decent quality. Surprised she could drive, and slightly horrified by her apparent love for speed.

She was seventeen, had no parents like himself. He told her about his guardian – a man too young for the life he was living far from here, deep in the addiction of alcohol. He confessed he had quit high school, because really, it had been his turn to be taken care of. She said she admired that kind of devotion, but hit him hard on the head for being stupid because of it. He hadn't understood, not really, and it made him realize she wasn't as young as she appeared.

She told him about  _her_  guardian. He hadn't slept much that night, because he couldn't comprehend how such a man could've been assigned to look after such a girl.

The short, old man with the key that day was a horrible man.

.

He grew accustomed to seeing her face every day. Could hardly say no to her smiles, her pleading eyes. So he agreed to join her hellish study sessions after dinner, confused by the many mathematical terms he was sure he hadn't encountered before. She tried to teach him, and he wished he could return the favor. But during the preparation for her exams in school all he could do was provide her with steaming cups of chocolate, sometimes with added cream and when he could afford it, marshmallows.

It made him feel pathetic, because at twenty eight, he shouldn't be here.

Then again, at seventeen, she shouldn't either.

.

Their first kiss was electrifying. It was unsuspected, a spur-of-the-moment. She had taken him on a ride after dinner, easily persuading him after a couple of glasses of wine. Speeding through the city, she had laughed and he had been intoxicated and they had forgotten the stale air of their apartment complex and the hard reality of life. They had parked just outside the city limit, watching the stars through her car's dirty windows. She had wondered out loud if she would ever get out of there, and he had looked at her and something had snapped.

He didn't want her to leave, not without him.

It wasn't until her lips were on his he had realized he'd spoken.

.

Months passed quickly and he wondered why they didn't just move in together and save the money. He spent more time in her bed than his own, because it was so much softer, so much warmer, and smelled like her. It was bigger too.

They shouldn't be doing what they were doing, but she said she didn't care and he was guilty that if he were to be truthful, he agreed. She was young, she wasn't legal, but her eyes were old and her moans were not those of a child. He had seen so much more, had gone through things he would not let her near. But he lacked things she had, and he craved it, because it was a better experience than what he had lived through in his years.

He knew what t do with his savings.

He knew what he had been waiting for.

A reason to leave, a  _reason_  to start over again.

Her.

.

He was at her graduation, had bought a camera just for that occasion. She looked so happy, and he had been jealous despite knowing he had left all that on his own for valid reasons. Her grades were good, she stood a better chance for a future than he and he felt unworthy to be around her, afraid of dampening her light. She left her friends, took his hand and dragged him to her car. She drove them away, in her usual, insane speed and they ended up in her apartment.

He tried to protest but she said she deserved it, being free of school at last.

He made sure they showered afterwards, because her kitchen counter wasn't as sanitary as he wished.

.

It had taken him most of the previous year to come to the point he was at now. He was prepared, he knew what to do and he knew when and with who and why. He didn't know if it would work, but he didn't care, because he would i _try/i_  and he wouldn't give up.

He wasn't a quitter.

She turned eighteen that day and he had given her breakfast on the bed, showered her with kisses and explored the boundaries of the new freedom her legal age brought his conscience. Night came around quicker than he had thought and she looked so comfortable in his arms. It felt  _right_  and he knew this was his opportunity.

"I have savings that would be enough for a new apartment far away from here, and enough for several months of food and rent."

She had stopped breathing, her blue eyes wide with fear. He could almost hear her mind screaming at him.

Are you leaving?

Where are you going?

What about me?

Us?

He couldn't help but kiss her then, and her response was desperate. It took  _strength_ to pull away and her whimper was heartbreaking.

"But I can't afford a plane or even a train ticket. I need a car. A fast car. Do you know someone who has one?"

She kissed him again, and this time he didn't pull away from its warmth.

He didn't have anything more to say.

.

They would be able to make it, together. He would get a job, she might take a while to find one, but they would be alright. They could perhaps move to a nice little suburb; maybe he could start school again. Maybe their lives would become stable.

As they speeded past the city limit, onto busy roads and huge signs, he was content with not knowing for now.

All they had to do was try, and he was sure her fast car would get them far.


	10. Morning Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ 22nd September 2009.

They were warm in her hands, fitting snugly and forming easily as she squeezed. Firm, but soft. Warm and smooth. Even her nipples were cute, she mused as they peeked through her fingers. A pale rose, they pouted from the chill in the room against her naked skin, and she shifted slightly at the memory of how sensitive they were. Her thighs brushed together at the movement, making her shiver, and she crinkled her nose. It was hard to not admire her breasts after last night, when she'd been shown just how desirable they could be, but one fact remained.

They were small.

Sighing, she lowered her hands and let them skim gently over her flat, muscled stomach and narrow, bony hips. Her love for kenjutsu left her built less feminine than she'd like, with her strong shoulders and arms, but he hadn't seemed to mind. She blushed happily as another memory tickled her mind, making her eyelids droop, and she had to bite her tongue to silence her giggle. He was still asleep in the large, silky bed just behind her, after all, and however much she liked how his loving attention to every inch of her body had made her aware of herself in a way she'd never thought possible, it didn't mean she wanted to be caught in the act. He had enough arrogance to last him a couple of lifetimes, and her awe at what they'd shared would only serve to make him all the more insufferable.

Taking one last look at herself, she turned to make it back to the bed where she'd left the gorgeous red-head a few minutes before. As quietly and as carefully as she could, she slipped beneath the sheets and snuggled close to his inviting frame, curling a lock of his fiery hair around one of her fingers. His arms came around her waist to pull her closer, and she smiled, wondering what he was dreaming of. Hopefully last night, she mused with a pleased expression that froze when amber eyes opened to regard her with a wicked grin.

"That was a morning ritual I can get used to, darling."


	11. Temptess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my LJ October 29th 2009. It was written for Ravyn, as a drabble request. I have 9 drabbles left to write for the "Free Drabble Requests" thing I did on LJ.

She heard the sound of soft, tempting music; slowly drifting to full awareness with an annoyed frown tugging at her full lips. It was early, not yet dawn, and as she opened her sapphire eyes she could hardly see more than a few meters ahead. The mist of the early hours of the day lay thick this deep in the forest; grass, leaves, bark and stones equally damp as a result. She shifted where she lay, her skin cooled by the wet moss underneath her weight. She didn't doubt she'd leave behind an impressive imprint of her body, but suspected it would soon fade. The moss was thick and sponge-like she noted as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the chilly sky, observing the icy-blue merging with the warmer colors of impending sunrise. The treetops were high in the air, the forest being of old, aging pine, and she'd chosen a rather sparse area of trees to spend her short time of rest.

She regretted it now, as the tunes of a violin floated through with ease and echoed; wrapping around her like a teasing embrace. It was too early for this, she mused with a huff of annoyance, and made to stand with a graceful roll of limbs. Resolving to have a word with the musician clearly lacking in manners, she stretched like a cat rising from its nap in the afternoon sun and moaned delightfully at the popping of her spine. Even if the moss had been soft like a little bird's down, it had still been cold, and she was forced to admit summer was slowly coming to an end. Soon she'd have to seek out warmer places; she'll miss sleeping underneath naked skies.

"Oh where could you be, violin?" she cooed, following the sweet sound of teasing music; light on her bare feet as she moved between trees and caressed their barks lovingly with smooth fingers. It was an unnecessary question, as she knew exactly where the music came from, but her annoyance was swiftly changing into amusement. This particular song had a habit of affecting her so, with its merry tune and mischievous taunting. There was no better way to call her, and once this thought crossed her mind she allowed herself another huff of indignation. She couldn't arrive fast enough.

Once she broke free of the endless space of trees, she found herself facing the lively waters of a particularly ruthlessly playful stream dividing the forest into two very different areas. Hers, the old, where the air was thick with nature, and  _theirs_  where the trees were planted by their own hands yet feared, as if they would unleash something dark upon them.

Sneering, she looked away from the opposite side she faced, momentarily scanning the wild water with its rough stones and stray debris of nature. It didn't take long for her to locate the source of her frustrations and lingering amusement, and she took her time to observe before she slowly made her way upstream along the uneven bank.

He was sitting on his favorite stone, placed conveniently in the middle of the stream. His one foot was submerged in the water, the other folded neatly under his opposite thigh in a lazy position of relaxation, with his back curved softly while he handled his violin with almost tender grace. The long, fiery locks of his silky, ruby hair was notably dampened by the wild water surrounding him, and tangled accordingly around his completely naked, lean frame from the excess winds caused by the stream in its relentless rush downwards. The green leaves and occasional flower or petal in his messy hair caused her to grin wickedly from where she stood, leaning comfortably against a nearby tree.

His eyes were closed as he continued to play, but the twitch of his thin lips told her he was well aware of her presence. The added twirl to his melody was further proof, and whatever scorn she'd felt towards his untimely decision to lure himself a morning snack was melting away, much to her chagrin. Deciding to break the spell, in hopes to at least give him a heartfelt chastening for interrupting her rest, she called out to him. He was new to these parts of the forest, and should respect his seniors, damnit!

"It's too early for any of the villagers to be awake."

He stopped playing, his thick eyelashes fluttering against his smooth cheeks before revealing a pair of eyes the color of golden wheat during harvest time. She met his blazing stare, titling her chin up in challenge instinctively. At his teasing smirk, she raised a brow; watching as he carefully placed his treasured violin in his lap. Defiantly, she refrained from eying that particular area of his anatomy. The corner of his eyes crinkled in enjoyment.

"I do not believe even the village girls are eager enough to be up and see if you really exist at this time," she continued, when he made no indication of answering her statement. At this, however, his smirk widened as he flicked a strand of stray hair behind his ear.

"Whoever said I was luring a human?" came his silken voice, penetrating the rush of water with such ease it made her shift slightly where she stood. Frowning, she crossed her arms across her bare chest and watched with slight amusement as he eyed her shamelessly.

"Your music holds no power over me, I do not get _lured_ ," she countered, sneering distastefully as she finished. No male would tempt her, when she was temptation in the flesh herself.

"And yet you came."

She wanted to leap across the violent stream of water to remove the smug grin adoring his face at his statement, but refrained from doing so with the knowledge that it would not serve to her advantage, and settled for growling softly in mounting annoyance instead.

"I only came to vent my frustration at being awoken at this hour. You delude yourself in hope your desires would come true," she drawled, fighting the urge to tilt her nose in the air and huff. She had no wish to bring him further amusement, but as she watched his broad shoulders shake in delight, the husky sound of his laughter melding with the sounds of the stream, she realized with a sigh it was downright impossible. During the short time he'd been here, she'd noticed that whatever she did concerning him, it somehow ended unexpected and mostly not at all how she'd desired. Be it his twisted humor or unrelenting interest, she always found herself the center of his attention. He was the only male who had directed such focused, merciless  _lust_  towards her without prompting that it made her extremely wary.

She tended to avoid him ever since his arrival, keeping to her own element among the rough bark of trees and soft grass of the meadows deep within the forest. Being bound to water, it was rare for him to successfully seek her out unless she made herself available, but it did little to sooth her worries. Mainly because she found herself willingly seeking his presence anyway, answering his calls with her own. Much like today, she mused as she eyed him with a helpless sort of interest. He was made to lure females, young or old, with the beauty of his music and the breathtaking appeal of his body. A nymph in every fiber of his being, the crooked smile of dark intent was nothing short of charming, despite her knowledge of what it meant.

Slipping off the stone he'd preoccupied, he moved with liquid grace through the strong stream of lethal water, making his way towards her. She heaved another sigh, leaving the trunk of the young pine tree she'd rested against to meet him by the edge. Titling her head, she gazed down upon him for a moment, meeting his scorching gaze with a teasing smile.

"Careful, or you'll get eaten," he drawled as she lowered herself to the ground and dipped her feet into the water, sitting comfortably before him as he placed his violin and its bow by her side. His hand then quickly returned to the water, gripping her ankle where it brushed against his bare hip underneath the surface, and her eyes twinkled with mischief. He might be insufferable, he might scare her like the shadows of the darkest hours of the night when creatures were hungry for the flesh of temptation, but sometimes, she figured she could play along for the sake of her own enjoyment.

"Depends," she replied, hooking her free leg around his waist to bring him closer. "If I like my first bite, you might have to be careful yourself."

She didn't know who was seducing who, or what tempted the other, but his darkened gaze and heated hands promised a good meal to satisfy a hunger she'd felt gripping her since his first caress when she'd first bathed in the nearby waterfall, unsuspecting then of the trouble he'd bring.

Maybe it'd be worth it, in the end. Because he tasted like sweet honey and dark berries, and smelled like wet grass and damp moss.

He felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so if anyone of you've guessed that they're both nymphs in this, you've guessed correctly. It's entirely based on Swedish folklore (or Scandinavian, I'm not sure if it's like this in my neighbouring countries) where Kenshin is a male nymph called "Näcken", who plays the violin and lures females with his music to drown in the streams he occupy in the woods. Kaoru is also a nymph, called "Huldra/Skogsrå/Skogsfru", who lures men in the forest. She's naked and stunningly beautiful, but her back is like the hollow of a tree trunk and she's got a foxtail (yeah, pretty disturbing with the hollow tree trunk back huh? lol totally emitted that from description XD).
> 
>  
> 
> I just really wanted to have Kenshin as Näcken. Really. Google it. lol.


	12. Typewriter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes from the old post on FFNet)
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ October 1st, 2009.
> 
> I've had my iPod on shuffle on the bus to school one day and got stuck on one of those parents-listened-to-when-you-were-little-and-so-you-like-it songs. The song is in Swedish though, so I've translated the lyrics. I quite like how it came out.
> 
> Song: "Här i min skrivmaskin" by Robert Broberg. (="Here in my typewriter")

_Everything's a dream._

But she wasn't perfect, as dreams would be. That was why, he reasoned, he loved her. For all those imperfections. For the violent temper, the clumsy strength and rough language she had. Even her awkward mannerism, her tactlessness in social situations and her disregard of consequences drew him to her like a moth to flame.

He felt as if everything about her demanded  _something;_  someone to care, someone to love, despite it all. And he needed someone to hit him over the head sometimes; he  _wanted_  someone whose eyes lit with burning passion as tempers flared, and who would be liquid fire in his arms as he responded.

Alone she was awkward; alone she was vulnerable.

And maybe he just wanted to say she was made for him, in a way to make it impossible for her to leave. Even if it was just in rhyming sentences scribbled in the notebook he used to write her poems and sonnets and stories.

_As a Poet,_

_I put poetry,_

_Against reality._

She was in every one of them, in his notebook. Her imperfections. When he missed her, on the cold nights, he would open up to the first page and read the story of her life. She was warm and she was smiling in his head even as he turned the page, amused by his horrid writing but humbled by his attention to every detail.

He even had a few lines describing her favorite coffee.

_And warm,_

_You are in the fantasy,_

_Here in my typewriter._

Sometimes, he would run out of pretty words and grow weary of the straight lines of his worn notebook. He would take out a list then, where he had jostled down ideas. Surprises. Like sending her something, in the mail. He always put it aside, because he could never decide which one to choose. So he wrote lyrics instead, toneless verses of her lips and tongue and fingertips. How she made him feel like a man again, like a human. Like he was worth  _something._

_Carry me,_

_Postre Restante._

_Air Mail,_

_Away from Jante._

_Par Avignon,_

_With this song._

Despite this, he had written countless letters when sleep would not come as the empty side of his bed mocked him. They remained unsent; carefully folded and tucked inside a desk drawer. He wanted to post them, he just couldn't.

_I want to send you a letter but sadly,_

_I have no envelope._

_The address book is gone and_

_I have no postage._

But there were other ways, he reminded himself. Other ways to get a hold of her; other ways to hear her voice. She had a phone; he had her number. So he would dial it, tug at the black cord of his old phone, and wait.

He always hung up, after a while, and went to open his notebook. Choosing a paragraph, he'd put it in ink with his father's old typewriter on fresh, crisp paper without any lines.

He had remembered then, why she wouldn't answer. Why he wouldn't send those letters.

Maybe if she was alive _,_  she'd live at that address.

Maybe if she was  _real,_  she'd pick up the phone.

Maybe.

_Every time I pick up the telephone,_

_I hear that you don't exist._

He caressed her name on the white paper, fresh from his typewriter. It didn't smudge, like it would've in his notebook. He only used black lead pencils in that.

_Everything's a dream,_

_Here in my typewriter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes from my old FFNet post)
> 
> This may be interpreted in many ways; either Kenshin has made himself a character for a book, and fallen for it (that's the spirit of the actual song), or he's made a character for a book based on someone he's known. It's up to you.
> 
> A note on the song; wondering what "Jante" means? It's typical Scandinavian and how it's been described most of us "think" subconsciously....like the need to be politically correct, you know? Anyway, copied and pasted from wiki;
> 
> "The Jante Law is a concept created by the Norwegian/Danish author Aksel Sandemose in his novel A fugitive crosses his tracks.
> 
> There are ten different rules in the law, but they are all variations on a single theme and are usually referred to as a homogeneous unit: Don't think you're anyone special or that you're better than us.
> 
> The ten rules are:
> 
> 01\. Don't think that you are special.
> 
> 02\. Don't think that you are of the same standing as us.
> 
> 03\. Don't think that you are smarter than us.
> 
> 04\. Don't fancy yourself as being better than us.
> 
> 05\. Don't think that you know more than us.
> 
> 06\. Don't think that you are more important than us.
> 
> 07\. Don't think that you are good at anything.
> 
> 08\. Don't laugh at us.
> 
> 09\. Don't think that anyone of us cares about you.
> 
> 10\. Don't think that you can teach us anything.
> 
> Further in the book: 11. Don't think that there is something we don't know about you."


	13. Step Into My Cave, My Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a PWP AU, where Kenshin is a dragon and has his way with Kaoru, basically.
> 
> I wrote the first three sentences as a fic challenge over on my tumblr and decided to expand on it for the OP. The OP is my dearest Odat, and I wanted to give her this because things are rough right now and there's not much I can do for her.
> 
> Anyway, been a long while since I wrote RK so I'm very rusty. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any wonky grammar/typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kaoru found herself wondering more often than not why things like these only ever seemed to be happening to her - like the sudden addition of two annoying freeloaders-turned-brothers, or that stupid mugger picking _that_  day of all days to strike (she'd been wearing her favourite kimono, dammit; it had been the only one without rips, tears or holes, up until then).

But more importantly, no one else seemed to have been saddled with possessive red-heads of a supernatural nature, who seemed to think hoarding was an acceptable rite of courtship and had somehow round up  _all her ribbons_  in a - oh god, how was this her life -  _cave._

"Himura Kenshin, in no way and in no life is this a suitable  _nest_ , dragon or no; we are  _not_  moving here and if you try again, so help me, I will _end you!"_

Kenshin stared at her innocently, all wide eyed purple, from where he sat perched on one of the rock formations by the cave's entrance, dangling a leg lazily. Kaoru felt her face heat in frustration and clenched her teeth – oh Kami, how had she ended up here, really – before turning around in a swift, stiff gesture of dismissal and began stalking home. Her home. The  _real_ home. The  _only home_  there would be. Made out of  _wood_. In a  _town._ Well, the outskirts of it, but still, it wasn't deep into a fucking  _forest._

She didn't hear him follow, but unless he wanted to be heard,  _no one_  heard Kenshin move. She should really be used to it by now, but she still finds herself caught unawares and by surprise when his arms slips around her waist and pulls her against his chest in a sure, confident move. Cocky bastard.

She did not squeak.

"Kenshin!" she yelps, tugging at his arms and struggling to get free. She didn't have time for this, dammit. "Let me go!"

He merely leans in to nuzzle behind her ear, breathing in deep and letting out the same contented noise he always seem to utter when catching a whiff of her scent. Unless it was laced with distress, or, you know, mixed with  _any other_  scent than  _his_. Creepy, possessive dragons and their issues. Clearly living for millennia does whacky things to one's head.

"You haven't even stepped inside, my Kaoru," he rumbles, she can feel it through his chest along her back, and damn him, he knows perfectly well how it always settles like a ball of molten gold in her stomach. Soft lips brush against her ear as inhumanly warm breath ghosts across her skin, making her squirm in his hold.

"I don't need to!", she huffs, keeping up her struggle for freedom more for show than of any hope she'll actually get away unless he wants to. She doesn't know if she's up to that though, because when he lets her get away, it's usually only to hunt her down again in some sort of playful hunt. Unless she genuinely wants to be alone, he doesn't have much mercy.

"Kitten, how can you reject it without having properly pursued it?" he continues with amusement, and it isn't until now she's noticing he's been slowly dragging backwards towards the cave. Letting out a yell of frustration she turns in his arms, placing her hands on his chest to keep some sort of distance. "Fine!" she snaps. She'll look around the damn cave and pick up her ribbons, deliver her decision as a sound _ **no**_ , and be on her way. "Show me it so I can get back to practice!" She can't believe she let herself be lured into the forest for  _this._  Not that she'd been expecting anything. No, of course not (she blushed and pushes away her earlier hopes).

He leans down to capture her lips, a pleased hum warming in the back of his throat. He's smug and she'd do something about it if his kisses didn't always shut down her brain (well, the ration part, anyway). She was a bit busy melting into his steady embrace, opening willingly with her own sigh of contentment.

Too soon, he pulled away with a sharp nip at her lower lip, eyes now a simmer gold. She shivers, never in fright anymore, and tries to catch her breath. He's eying her in a way that makes his true nature shine through; eyes her like he wants to lock her away surrounded by his riches and secure in his embrace until the world comes to an end. She knows he would do it, knows he's only reining in his nature because of her. She would never be happy that way, he's fallen for a human and though it might've started as obsession as is a dragon's nature, somehow, he treated her differently. Differently from the treasures he hordes, as if she's something even more precious.

It never fails to leave her speechless in awe, but she tries not to do it too often. He's still a smug, possessive, arrogant and bullheaded dragon. She's not about to encourage him more than she unintentionally does.

"You tempt me, my nymph," he murmurs, voice low and smooth like silk, dripping with passion. It makes her flush and tingle, a knot of lust abruptly tightening like the stab of a knife in her gut. She expects him to lower her to the ground and peel her clothes open and away, drowning them in the smells of grass and air and sun. Yet she's not surprised when he draws back and takes a hold of her hand, tugging her inside the cave instead. She knows how much he likes to work her up into frenzy, remembers with a flash of heat the praises he whispers against her skin as her common decency is stripped, leaving a demanding, sensual creature she hadn't known she harbored.

Shaking her head, she tries to dispel such thoughts, because she's actually quite curious about this place her dragon has carved out for them. It's deep, tingles and smells of old, powerful magic (no one he doesn't want here will ever find it, she'd be safe against any harm here, but it's redundant; she's always safe with him, she doesn't need a magic cave). The stonewalls are rough but not sharp enough to be of any significant threat in themselves, and the stone glitters of precious sapphires and diamonds and rubies (emeralds, gold, silver; everything) in scattered places, illuminating the place in an enchanting, beautiful way. The cave itself is deep, she can see it twisting almost endlessly before her, and along the way are shelves with fabrics, chests filled with pearls and jewelry. There's pots of herbs and flowers, in corners there are stacks of pillows and furs ready to sink into, and soon she can see the unmistakable fumes of a hotspring.

Kenshin leads her to it, spins her around gently to frame her face with his hands and kiss her deeply. Pulling away, he demands in a rough voice, "Strip", and it makes her breath hitch. A slow smirk spreads on his lips, swollen from her attentions. "I've showed it to you, my sweet, and now it's time I demonstrate its value."

She shivers at the loss of his heat despite the steam from the spring beside her and lets her hands slowly remove her clothing beneath his intense stare. Licking her lips, she shrugs out of her kimono with an ease she'd never really had before him. He'd already loosened the knot at her back, and she'd stopped asking herself when or how he manages to do it without damaging anything or catching her attention.

She doesn't hesitate to move forward and start in on his clothes as well, because by now she knows how this will go when he's looking at her like that. He savors watching her strip, she can see it in his eyes, and he likes it when she attends to him as well. There are many variations for how this goes of course, she blushes to admit. He likes peeling her clothes off of her himself as well, likes dressing her, likes putting himself on display and reveal himself to her. She has no complaints either way; he always sweeps her up in a flood of heat and passion. Sometimes it's like a dam bursting, a storm, and sometimes it's slow and heavy, but no less intense.

Today it's the latter.

They're both naked and he's helping her into the water, bringing her with him as he rests against the brim of smoothed-out stone and settles her straddling his lap. His hands are steady on her hips and she's got her arms draped over his shoulders, fingers playing idly with the wild, red mane falling down his back.

"I'm still annoyed with you," she whispers, finding her voice, but it lacks heat. Passion as made her blood run slow and sluggish, burning in her veins, and she finds her hips grinding against his hardness in slow, lazy movements. Her fingers works on the tie holding his hair together in some semblance of order, setting it free.

His smirk is sharp and full of intent. "Mmm," he hums, titling his head and leaning down to nip at her slender neck. She gasps and grind down harder, and his hands helps her guide her pace, clenching and unclenching over her flesh. "You taste divine," he growls, licking down her collarbone and nuzzling her throat with his nose. His tongue is liquid fire but it doesn't burn, doesn't hurt.

She slips a hand between them and guides her inside with a single, smooth thrust that has them both moaning. She's tugging at his hair, wanting him up close for another kiss, but he's sliding his hands up to cup her breasts and bring them closer to his mouth. Tugging at her nipples with sharp teeth and soft lips, he's purring a rough, inhuman sound deep in his chest as she throws her head back and whines. Their pace is slow and grinding, her hips undulating against him, moving up and down with increasing strength. It's a slow build, molten heat curling its way from its center low in her gut, seeping outwards in tendrils of flame licking along her nerves. Her muscles are twitching, her thighs clenching on either side of his hips, and they're filling the cave with the hymn of their pleasure, moans and whispers sliding along the walls and ceiling. She knows she can come like this, knows the heat of the water, of him inside and around her, will feed the flame inside until it explodes like a dry forest set on fire.

He whispers ancient words and drags inhuman growls along her skin, shapes her name into the shine of jewels, and she's gone. She's arches up against him, limbs locked in a trembling shock of pleasure, her lips parted and his name is a prayer on her tongue. Thought it all, he's still thrusting; chasing her pleasure and making her twitch and shiver in his embrace. The haze of sated lust makes her soft and pliant, makes him breathe her in and curse before he's right there with his; a low roar vibrating through his body and caressing her as it echoes off the walls. The heat which spills inside her makes her squirm, makes her moan and suddenly his thumb is  _right there_ , and she's sobbing her way through another wave of release.

She slumps against him, utterly spent and drowsy, snuggling up under his chin and drifting. His breaths are even while she pants, but his usually tense body is relaxed beneath her.

"We're still not moving in," she mumbles against his skin, eyes closed. She hears him snort, feels his arms tighten around her briefly as he kisses the top of her head.

"Who said anything about moving in, kitten?" he replies, and she's reminded of the picture he made sitting expectantly outside the cave, wide eyed and innocent. "This will be our retreat, we'll still have the dojo." She musters up enough strength to punch him futilely on his shoulder, letting her hand drop almost as soon as she's delivered the weak blow, because she can't be expected to do much more after  _this_.

"Freak," she mutters darkly, vowing to get back at him some time later, when she can lift her head and move again.

An hour or so later, she ends up sprawled in the heap of pillows and furs, naked and only slightly dried, with her infuriating dragon smirking down at her instead. She narrows her eyes and flips them over with a roll her hips and shoulders. Fine.

She'd show him, the smug bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did sort of occur to me to work this into my SWAK story, and I might, but then there'd be changes to fit the mood of that story. And yes, I'm still aware that I need to finish it, for those of you who know of it. I'm just totally off and it'll take a long while.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this!


	14. Dating with Dubious Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea where this came from. I've been flirting with the fandom again after seeing the live action movie and have already made a few fanarts again, then BOOM, this happened.
> 
> It's crack. Pure crack. So, uh, beware.

Kaoru isn't sure how she ended up here, but Yahiko will write sonnets about her beauty before she makes a fuss of it. She's in the new restaurant that opened last month, all mahogany and reds and whites in décor with waiters in tails – silver forks polished, fragile china, crystal glasses that hums – and it's  _insane_. Selling the dojo might not even be enough to pay for the garlic bread, she thinks faintly. This is, however, irrelevant because the man occupying the chair opposite her is leaning causally on the table between them looking like he goes to this place for  _breakfast_. He looks to be only a few years older than her, hair ruby red and tied neatly at the nape of his neck trailing for who knows how long down his back. He's in all black except for a tie to match his hair, suit jacket unbuttoned to show off a vest snugly hugging a solid chest and narrow waist. There's none of the muscle of overachieving gym goers, but she doesn't doubt that he's got the strength of it and more. It's more dangerous, she muses, because what you can't see you can't judge. That aside, if there was any doubt it would be erased by one look into the man's eyes.

They're a solid gold and as hard and cold as steel. The man's pretty, most likely half-Asian with such delicate features, but quite obviously dangerous and not entirely pleased with her presence. She could work with that.

Taking up the menu and flipping it open, Kaoru clears her throat. "So, what's the cheapest thing on here?" She flips through the pages, making a strangled noise as the prices seem to go higher and higher rather than take pity on her to play at being reasonable. Snapping it closed, she pushes it off to the side with a glare. "Water it is."

The silence resumes and Kaoru taps out a rhythm on the edge of the table, the noise dulled by the fine fabric of the tablecloth. She avoids the man's eyes as well as she can, but she feels them boring into her in any case and if it continues on like this she's sure she'll have permanent goosebumps.

"Who are you." Kaoru jumps in her seat at the sound of the man phrasing a question like a command. She's tempted to point and yell 'IT SPEAKS!' but politely refrains. Couching into her hand to cover up a hysterical giggle that almost slipped free, Kaoru squirms slightly under the scrutiny she's under. She's got a feeling this man doesn't hear the word 'no' a lot unless he wants to.

"Um, Kaoru?" She begins, utterly bemused and not afraid enough to not show it. It's probably unwise and breaking some sort of protocol, but so far, she's never been taught the Etiquettes of Proper Behavior During Semi-Kidnappings to Fancy Places and Sexy Men Who Are Not In On Said Napping.

Seriously, she was just stopping by 7/11 for a coke and a kitkat, she's in her yoga pants and tank top, what the hell?

"Kaoru," the man repeats, deadpan. "It's my lunch break."

"Redhead," she counters, because really. "I like cats and I hate walks on the beach because the sand gets in  _everywhere_."

For a moment his blank expression falters in what she thinks is confusion or annoyance (maybe both, she's been known to inspire each in equal measures). "It's my lunch break," he bravely continues on, "And I eat all my lunches alone. Always. For a reason."

She nods along because that seems like the thing to do, fingering the corners of the linen napkin that probably gets dry cleaned thrice daily to keep her straying attention occupied. The man either doesn't notice her lack of interest in this game of State Random Facts they're apparently playing, or he just doesn't care, because he continues on in the same flat tones as before. "I'm not interested in your company or your  _services_. I'll write you a check so you can be on your way, or you can go to Sano, since he seems so eager to exploit your kind."

She's still nodding along like a champ even as his little speech ends and he's pulling out a checkbook (who has one of those anymore, seriously?) and it's not until he's enquiring on her rates that what he said actually catches up with her.

Well, she's always wanted to do this and she feels the situation more than makes up for the overly dramatic, clichéd maneuver.

She snags the glass of water that had magically appeared sometime between her flipping through the menu and now, standing up, and flings it  _in his face._  Disgustingly expensive wine would've been more satisfying, but the gesture speaks for itself.

She's not sure how she managed to get out of the building alive – he'd looked ready to gut her – but she did so without a word and feeling much better with herself at the confused expression on the giant of a man who'd dragged her here and shoved her down into the Chair of Awkward Lunch Breaks minutes earlier. He'd obviously left her to stand guard outside the restaurant like some sort of glorified bouncer Bodyguard Style but she's been pushed around enough today thank you, so she merely flips him the bird and tries to wave down a cab.

"Damn, I thought for sure you'd hit it off," the man whines, having walked up to stand sulking next to her as she eyes the cars driving past wishing she could Magneto one of them into stopping and driving her home. "I mean, I've seen you kill those punching bags in the gym and the guys all call you Kaoru 'Takes No Shit' Kamiya, you know? And Kenshin doesn't like anything that isn't a challenge, the masochistic bastard. You didn't even let Chou _finish_  asking you out before you kneed him in the balls!"

"Chou did ask me to do something to his balls, he just didn't specify," she hums, arm out and waving, hoping for someone to take pity on her. "Also, this Kenshin gave off a much more sadistic vibe, to me. Does he ever chain you up and beat you over the head?"

The man stares at her, eyes wide. Kaoru smiles.

"SANOSUKE, what the hell were you-"

Ah. "Speak of the devil," she mutters, turning sharply to leave for more prospective cab areas, maybe even a bus stop; she doesn't really care at this point.

"Hey Missy!" the muscle man – Sanosuke, she remember hearing the name now, from the guys at the gym down her street – shouts, darting after her to crab a hold of her arm. "Wait, wait,  _wait!_ "

"I wonder if I apply enough pressure, I'll be able to bite your fingers off?" Kaoru muses aloud, eying said appendages wrapped around her bicep. Sanosuke looks faintly panicked.

"You could try," redhead – Kenshin – replied from behind, making her turn fully around so she can face them both. "But no one knows where they've been."

"Hey!" Sanosuke protests, still holding onto her. Kenshin ignores him, Kaoru following suit if only to focus all her attention of glaring a hole through the pretty face of the redheaded jerk. His smirk makes her redouble her efforts. His hair's still wet, that's probably why he's not catching on fire.

"You never got your check," he points out idly, pose relaxed as he inspects his fingernails for imaginary dirt. Or the old blood of his enemies. The jury's out on that one. Kaoru seethes.

"Check? What check?" Sanosuke sounds genuinely confused and not happy about it. Kenshin side-eyes him.

"So she's not an escort."

Spluttering, Sanosuke loosens his old enough for Kaoru to slip free. "Escort?! For  _you?!_  I know better than that, Kenshin!"

"Not an escort," Kaoru agrees, already walking away. "Idiot."

"Hmm, the yoga pants should've been obvious," Kenshin says with an agreeable tone. Kaoru's fingers twitch, ready to crush  _something_ , because he's walking right next to her. He's speeding up when she speeds up and slowing down when she slows down.

It's as annoying as having ten year old Yahiko repeat everything she says while she says it for three hours straight.

"As a first date, I feel we both found it lacking," he comments, snatching her clenched fist and tucking her arm in the crook of his elbow, grip too strong to get out of but harmless.

"Lacking in consent," she mutters, the events of the day taking a tool on her and finally showing in her rising annoyance. Kenshin tuts.

"A small matter," he dismisses, patting her imprisoned hand. "Our second date will be much better. I saw a dress the other day that would look stunning on you. I'll have it sent for you by Friday. 19:00, I think, would be a good time. I'll drop by."

"You're not normal." He ignores her. "Seriously,  _crazy cakes_. Cuckoo's nest, I'm flying over it. The view is  _not nice_."

He's been steering her towards and ominously black sedan around the corner of the restaurant, leading her up to open the door for her.

"Just tell the driver where to and he'll make sure you get there. See you Friday, Kaoru."

Blinking, Kaoru slid into the car and stared.

"Wear matching underwear," he says with a grin before closing the door on her like a promise.

She's already planning his murder.


	15. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized there might still be a few drabbles on my LJ that I haven't included here so.. This story was originally posted on my LJ on the 5th of October 2009.

She was dressed in a way that revealed every curve, yet hid so much that it was annoyingly  _prude_  despite the leather. Her feet were clad in sharp heels that brought her up to his nose, her legs covered with tight-fitting pants. They showed off wonderful calves, traced her hips perfectly but left him wishing she had chosen a skirt instead. They might fit like a second skin, but the fact remained, that they were anything but.

And then, her top. Glossy leather; shaping her flat stomach and hugging her breasts snugly, opening up daringly to show off a cleavage and collarbone. The arms seemed to have been cut off just by her shoulders, showing off the skin of her forearms before a long glove hid the rest of her left arm. Certainly, more skin was available to trace with his eyes. Especially her back, which was almost completely bare; the top dipping low to barely connect at the small of her back. Fascinating, if it wasn't for her  _neck._

Covered with the leather of her top, which continued up from her shoulders to stop an inch or two underneath her chin, it taunted him. She even had her long, glossy, midnight hair up in a messy bun with only a few strands of hair falling down in an act of rebellion.

Completely revealed to his sight, but equally hidden from his intentions.

His teeth  _ached._

It wasn't just because her neck was so invitingly slender, or so erotically out of reach, but he had been able to  _smell her_  through the sweat and smoke and drinks in the heat of the packed nightclub. Just a tiny whiff of a fresh, sweet flowery fragrance had hit him like a ton of bricks and within moments his golden eyes had singled her out in the mass of bodies around him.

She was by the bar, tracing the edge of her glass with a finger, unaware of his attention.

It suited him fine; she'd know soon enough.

And even as he moved closer, following that sweet smell that could only be hers, he could feel his throat dry up and his teeth throb painfully. He could almost taste her blood in the scent of her body.

He didn't say a word when their eyes met, and her sapphire-like widened. She turned her body to face him, almost pushing herself away from the counter before he was able to reach her. The few inches she'd managed to move were quickly re-tracked as she instinctively backed away when he slipped his arms on either side of her, trapping her between the bar counter and his chest.

Eying her neck for a few moments, he slowly slid his gaze upwards to take in the amused tilt of her plump lips and the few freckles on her annoyingly cute nose. When he met her eyes again, they were twinkling with mischief and challenge that had his own blood screaming in his ears.

"It's a precaution," she said, titling her head and smirking as his gaze was drawn to her neck immediately. Not even bothering to look up, he proceeded to show her a thin layer of leather was not enough to keep him away. Her moan resonated within his very mind as her sweet blood quenched a thirst he had not been aware he was suffering from, and its sweet, sweet taste was enough to drown out the bitter taste of leather. Almost.

He'd deal with that later.

 


	16. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized there might still be a few drabbles on my LJ that I haven't included here so.. This story was originally posted on my LJ on the 13th of July 2009.

Kaoru woke up with groan and for a moment she was only aware of the dryness of her mouth. Her long lashes fluttered against her cheek as she struggled to make them open while slowly, her senses seemed to creep up on her again.

Her skin was uncomfortably warm and sticky with dried sweat, while her limbs were heavy and haplessly entwined with…others?

Memories from last night came crashing back and she barely restrained a scream of frustration. Her eyes now wide open, she spared a glance at the man she knew she was currently using as a mattress and confirmed his identity with a tired sigh. The X shaped cross on his left cheek and the closed eyes she knew would be purple, maybe gold if he awoke with her in his arms. With them closed, however, he looked serene with his elegant features and she gathered he must be sleeping very hard due to the alcohol to look so relaxed. But his long red hair was a mess; sprawled out over the pillows underneath his head and multiple knots and tangles could already be seen. It would be a pain to brush it out, she was sure, and she really didn't want to think what her own hair looked like either.

 _I need to get out of here,_  she thought after having admired him for a few moments. Clenching her hand she startled when she realized it was on his naked chest, and promptly a blush covered her cheeks as she remembered exactly what they had been doing to end up in this state. Biting her lower lip, she felt a twinge of dull pain and realized it was probably still sore from his rather passionate kisses. And by the sticky, uncomfortable sensation between her legs she knew more than her lips would be sore for quite a while.

Carefully untangling herself from his fingers (buried in her nest of a hair, as she discovered rather painfully), arms and legs she found herself grateful for all the alcohol she had made sure he consumed, despite the feeling of guilt that was slowly building as her head cleared up more by the minute.

Somehow, she had known they would end up like this and she hadn't done a thing to stop it. Actually, she mused as she picked up her dress and stuffed her panties in her bag (they were ruined and beyond repair, she noted with a light blush), she had helped it along. It was so wrong, on so many levels, but she last night she hadn't…cared? Really, she hadn't spared the consequences a thought, much less the morals of her actions. Why? She didn't know. Alcohol would've been a great excuse, if she'd drunk enough to get beyond the sensible line of thought, but she hadn't. And it bothered her, a lot.

So she did the only thing she could think of, and erased any trace of her presence in his flat, while hoping he had been too drunk to remember…or pass it off as a dream.

If he asked what happened at the bar where he had decided to drown his sorrows, she would say she brought him home, gave him a kiss good night, and left. Simple, really. He would never know, and she was quite sure that whatever disagreement he and Tomoe had had yesterday would be solved within a day.

Slipping on her heels, Kaoru sent one last glance at the man sprawled across his king sized bed and sniffed. She didn't really have the right to cry, but he was hugging the pillow and the covers she had left behind and the want to go back was undeniable. But the picture on the wall behind him made her turn and bolt for the door.

The only thing she was leaving behind was a night of forbidden passion – of hot, wild sex with an 11 years older man already engaged.

She figured it was one of those closed chapters in life that would never be read.


	17. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized there might still be a few drabbles on my LJ that I haven't included here so.. These stories were originally posted on my LJ in 2009. The stories "Flirt", "Date" and "Sweet".

"Aren't you too hot to flirt?"

"That was a new one. Refreshing."

"It wasn't a pick-up. It wasn't even a compliment."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I hate guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Yeah, too hot."

"Again with the compliments that aren't really compliments, huh?"

"My specialty."

"I see. But you shouldn't really judge the book by its cover, you know."

"Alright. Then maybe you should follow your own advice because I'm not that kind of girl."

"Really? And what kind is that?"

"The one who's eager to receive any STDs you might have for the price of a few drinks."

"Hm, I was about to ask if you wanted a refill but I see now that wouldn't be profitable for my case."

"Oh you can buy me how many drinks you want, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes, as long as you leave me alone once you've paid for them."

"That would defeat the purpose though, now wouldn't it?"

"You're quite persistent aren't you, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Yes, and I'm not even making an effort."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

"Can I invite you for some tea?"

"Tea? Why not coffee?"

"I'm not a coffee person. And it's too cliché, and you don't seem like the cliché type."

"Oh."

"So, you wanna go?"

"No."

"How about dinner then?"

"I thought you didn't do cliché?"

"Alrgiht, how about lunch?"

"Nope."

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

"….how come you accepted that so easily?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but I'm quite sure there's something I'm missing."

"Yeah, the one I am in the mornings is the most horrible person you'd ever meet. I'd gladly introduce you to that bitch."

"I feel honored. It's a date then?"

"No, it's free breakfast for me and headaches for you."

"I've got asprin."

"I've got a sledgehammer."

"Wouldn't that be murder?"

"I'm sure your head is thick enough to stand it."

"Alright. I'll meet you by the starbucks down the street at 9 tomorrow?"

"I thought you weren't a coffee person."

"I'm not, it's just an easy landmark."

"Fine."

"Great, I'll see you then!"

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"Since I managed to get some of your time for tomorrow I think it rude to intrude on the rest of your evening. What? You don't want me to leave? I was under the impression you wanted me gone."

"I do, but not before you get me those drinks."

"I don't do cliché, remember?"

"…."

"I'm kidding. I'll get you another one of those. What's it called?"

"Blowjob."

"…you order it, I'll pay."

"No, you order it."

"You just want me to say it, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm an easy lady to please."

"Really now? I hadn't noticed."

"Quit stalling and order."

"It might cost you another date. Over lunch."

"Fine, just say it."

"Alright…hey! Bartender! I'd like a blowjob for the lady here, please."

"….that was no fun."

"I thought you were easy to please?"

"Oh, I am. It's just you."

"I see. You'll have to teach me then, don't you?"

"That might take a while."

"I don't mind, I've got plenty of time."

"You should use it wisely then."

"I am."

"I haven't noticed."

"Oh, here's your drink!"

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow…?"

"Kaoru."

"Kenshin. Nice meeting you, sweetie."

"Hey! No nicknames! Get back here! Argh, he's gone. Damn. What a  _flirt._ "


	18. Date

"This isn't a date."

"You said that about the last two times as well, Kaoru."

"Yeah, I know, because those weren't dates either."

"How come?"

"For a date to be a date, the two going on it both need to be willing."

"If you weren't willing, why did you show up?"

"Beside the fact that you'd track me down and drag me here? Well, I'm not a coward."

"You make it sound like a challenge."

"It isn't?"

"….here, let me get that for you."

"I can refill my own glass, thank you very much."

"Oh it's no trouble, really."

"Fine."

"So, Kaoru…what more is lacking for this to be a 'real' date?"

"Don't try any small talk smartass, it'll only end unpleasantly."

"You're avoiding my question; interesting. And I was under the impression we were already small talking."

"It's called arguing, Kenshin."

"Still avoiding. You act as if you don't like me."

"That would be because I don't."

"Love is born out of hate sometimes, you know."

"Well isn't it fortunate that my hate is sterile then."

"I should get the check now, shouldn't I?"

"That would be a great idea; we're already out of wine."

"Right. Waiter! Check please!"

.

"Wow, that went fast. I think they want to get rid of you, Kenshin."

"Yeah, he wished me good luck. There's probably a betting pool going round on how soon we'll get to the make up sex."

"That was disturbing."

"I rather like the idea, actually."

"I bet you would, Mr STD."

"I'll have you know I've had myself checked not long ago and came out clean."

"That fact that you needed a check-up in the first place speaks for itself."

"You wound me."

"If I'd had a gun, yes."

"You know, guns don't kill people…"

"No, just the victims of prolonged torture with their captors at their mercy. And stop it, I can open my own door!"

"I need to open your car door, Kaoru, it's part of a real date isn't it?"

"Really? From your experience or from the movies?"

"The movies."

"Thought so."

"Still romantic though, isn't it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you treat me like I'm unable to open the door by myself. I'll have you know I'm a strong, independent woman."

"So I'm not allowed to  _want_  to take care of you despite the fact that I  _know_  you're independent?"

"Exactly; you catch on quick."

"Do you like blues?"

"Why?"

"It's the only station I have."

"Your car sucks."

"No, my radio sucks. The car is just fine."

"You're driving like an old lady."

"I shudder to think of how your driving would be."

"Don't worry, you'll never find out. I won't be seeing you again, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"What? Damnit Kenshin! You said this was gonna be the last date!"

"But it isn't a date, you said so yourself."

"….I hate you."

"I'm sure. Is this it?"

"Yeah, turn left here and you can park to the right."

"Nice. Lovely building."

"I know, you said so yesterday. And no, you're not gonna get the door for me again."

"Alright."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out?"

"Why? You don't need to leave the car, you're driving away, remember?"

"Not before I walk you to the door."

"What is it with you and doors?"

"I'm a gentleman. No date without the walking-the-lady-to-the-door scene."

"Right. Well, we're here so you can leave now. And don't look; I'm getting my spare key."

"Where's your real one?"

"I don't know, I had it yesterday but now it's gone…okay, you can look now."

"Mmm…"

"What?"

"Nice view."

"You're not talking to my boobs, are you? They're not capable of answering."

"Really? So the moving up and down bit isn't nodding?"

"…no."

"Fascinating."

"Hey! Eyes off!"

"I'm not looking at your boobs."

"Oh really?"

"I find your lips quite eye catching, to be honest."

"Maybe you'll like my teeth as well; I bite."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes, I thought I might return the favor."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me these past three days."

"I seem to have lost my touch. These non-dates must've made me soften up; made me feel pity for you. Poor guy; can't even take a girl out on a proper date!"

"So getting your car door and walking you to your home didn't cut it?"

"I never said that. But you're still missing something."

"What's that?"

"The kiss."

"Well, I was mmphhh…!"

.

.

.

.

"Wow, Kaoru, that was…"

"Amazing."

"Mm, yes, something like that."

"I'm quite the kisser."

"You're gonna take the credit for this one, aren't you?"

"Yepp."

"Invite me in for coffee."

"Why? You don't even drink it."

"I want to get even. I'll show you I'm quite the apt kisser as well; specialized in several areas."

"On the first date? I don't think so. What happened to your gentlemanly ways?"

"I think you sucked them out when you attacked my face."

"You make it sound like I ate your lips off."

"You might as well have, they're quite numb."

"You must've met my teeth."

"You don't remember?"

"….."

"I'll let it go for now, but next time my kisses make you forget such things I'm gonna bask in it."

"What make you think it was your kisses?"

"Well, what else?"

"Your ass."

"What?"

"You have a very firm ass, my hands were quite happy to finally meet it."

"This is the revenge of your boobs, isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, yes; yes it is."

"You sure you don't want some coffee?"

"Kenshin…"

"Alright! Just making sure… How about a good night kiss then?"

"No, I might get weird cravings."

"For coffee?"

"You're pushing your luck buddy."

"I wasn't aware I had one concerning you until a few moments ago."

"Are you gonna leave so I can go to sleep?"

"I can sleep with you if you'd like."

"I thought we had this conversation."

"We did? Oh, no, that was about  _coffee_. Gosh Kaoru, what did  _you_ think?!"

"Ha ha, really funny."

"I know, I'm thinking about becoming a comedian."

"Great, another thing to stand-up."

"You have your moments, don't you?"

"Yes, and now, I'm gonna slam this door in your face and possibly cut off your foot if you don't take a step back and stop hovering in my doorway."

"I can live without my foot."

"If I knee you in the groin?"

"It's getting a bit late; I'll pick you up for breakfast tomorrow again, alright?"

"Okay, but I'm paying this time!"

"Why? I thought you didn't mind when I paid?"

"Because it's not a date, and me paying for it will make it clear even to your old fashioned dating sense."

"Can I still kiss you, even if it isn't a date?"

"Holy shit can you just leave?!"

"Eager, are we?"

"YES! I need to sit down and process the fact that I just made out with you! Now leave!"

"I'll be thinking about it too baby."

"Aurgh!"

"Good night sweetie."

"What have I said about nicknames?! And don't kiss me on the chee—damnit."

"Thank you for the  ** _date,_**  lady, it was quite wonderful."

"JUST GO DAMNIT!"

"Right! See you tomorrow!"

.

"What the  _hell_  just happened?"


	19. Sweet

"I don't do sweet."

"I know."

"I mean, really, I don't! And neither do you!"

"Mm…"

"Because…because remember when we first met? When I made you order a Blowjob?"

"Of course, that drink has become my favorite…of course, only when you're the bartender."

"See? See!? We DON'T do sweet!"

"No, we don't. But—"

"—And…and remember on my 22nd birthday, when you took me to see the dolphins? You pushed me in! I had to change in the staff room that smelled like  _fish!_ "

"Oh yes, I remember. You had white underwear…and those shelves were  _steady…_ "

"See! Not sweet, not sweet at all!"

"Alright then, to continue down memory lane, let's not forget when you dumped ice cream on me for  _no reason_  either."

" _Vanilla_ ice cream, Kenshin."

"That was two years ago and you still remember it was  _vanilla?"_

"Well, duh! You didn't even bring me any chocolate sauce, or grated chocolate to sprinkle on top!"

"Oh, right, you don't eat any ice cream without chocolate. Right."

"Exactly. Thus the  _vanilla_  ice cream on your head."

"And later on your stomach, if I recall correctly."

"I still don't understand how you can stand to eat  _plain_  vanilla ice cream. I shudder at the thought."

"You can still convert me to chocolate you know, but only if…."

"If I'm the bowl?"

"Exactly."

"….Get your hands off my ass, it's distracting."

"I like distractions."

"Well, I don't. I'm trying to think here. And  _eating my ear is not helping._ "

"You sound like a cat when you hiss like that. I think I fancy some pus—"

"—DON'T even  _go_  there, Himura Kenshin!"

"Oh but I already have. Plenty of times. And you enjoy it too, as I recall."

"Kenshin?"

"Mm?"

"Hands. Off. Chest. Now."

"Or else?"

"Or else I won't answer your question."

"….but I want to touch you."

"….stop it."

"What?"

"You're  _not_  sweet! Really! And don't look at me like that!"

"Can't help it."

"Dammit. Stop smiling, stupid man…"

"Mmm…"

"You really aren't sweet. Really. Honestly! But…but  _this…"_

"Hm?"

"This  _is_ …sweet. Very sweet…"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"…yeah."

"You know, you might not do sweet, but when you smile like that…it's hard to tell."

"Oh shut up and kiss me, fiancé."

"It would be my pleasure, bride-to-be."

.

.

.

"You taste like strawberries, Kenshin."

"Not very manly, is it? Maybe I should've ordered something bitter instead."

"No, I like it. It's…"

"Sweet?"

"No, it just goes well with the chocolate pudding I had. And stop laughing!"

"Sorry, but you're  _really_  cute."

"….well, as long as it isn't  _sweet…."_


End file.
